1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for determining an oilfield parameter for a drilling operation in an oilfield. In particular, the invention provides methods, apparatuses, and systems to more effectively and efficiently determine an oilfield parameter for a drilling operation in an oilfield using combined belief networks.
2. Background of the Invention
During the oilfield operations, data is typically collected for analysis and/or monitoring of the oilfield operations. Such data may include, for example, subterranean formation, equipment, historical and other data. Data concerning the subterranean formation is collected using a variety of sources. Such formation data may be static or dynamic. Static data relates to formation structure and geological stratigraphy that defines the geological structure of the subterranean formation. Dynamic data relates to fluids flowing through the geologic structures of the subterranean formation. Such static and/or dynamic data may be collected to learn more about the formations and the valuable assets contained therein.
While performing these oilfield operations, various conditions can occur while drilling or pumping that can require prompt action. However, these conditions are noticeable only from the data collected. Because different operators and engineers can interpret the collected data to arrive at dissimilar conclusions, it is often difficult to accurately characterize the downhole conditions that are occurring. Determining a most acceptable course of action to take in response to the encountered condition can therefore take time away from production or drilling, resulting in lost profits to the enterprise.
Despite improvements in data collection and modeling, there remains a need to quickly and effectively interpret and model data collected from a wellsite in response to an encountered condition.